


Бессмертный заказ

by Reidzy



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assassins & Hitmen, Explicit Language, Gen, Immortality, Immortals, Out of Character, Pre-Slash, Romance, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reidzy/pseuds/Reidzy
Summary: Колонелло, замечая, что взгляд бывшего напарника направлен куда-то ему за спину, обернулся. С интересом осмотрел щуплого паренька и вернулся к Реборну.— Ты знаешь этого парня?— Знаю ли я его? — нервно хмыкнул брюнет, потушив еще одну сигарету, а следом взял новую. — Колонелло, на прошлой неделе я убил его четыре раза. Конечно я, чёрт возьми, знаю его.Челюсть собеседника отвисла удивленно.
Relationships: Reborn & Sawada Tsunayoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Бессмертный заказ

**Author's Note:**

> А вот так вот. Ловите. Написано по фразе одной группе.   
> Ссылка на пост:   
> https://vk.com/tumblrwritingideas?w=wall-150093123_11616

Реборн впервые в жизни ощущал такое раздражение и бессилие. Он костерил на чем свет стоял за то, что взялся за этот гребаный заказ.

— Запомни, — сам себя наставлял мужчина, — никогда, ни-ког-да, не надо браться за заказы со сверхъестественными существами! Одних хрен убьешь, другие уже мертвы, а у третьих окажется, что есть несколько жизней или сердец в запасе!

Киллер глупо повелся на высокую награду и сложность выполнения задания. Уж больно ему нравились сложности. А теперь вот, мучился. Сначала ничего сложного в том, чтобы убить Саваду Тсунаеши мужчина не видел. Его целью был наивный и беззащитный школьник. Чуть позже Реборн узнал, что таким, как Савада, **можно** было быть наивными и беззащитным. И все же задание надо было выполнять. Реборн уже испробовал: огнестрельное и холодное оружие, яд, лишение крови, — но мальчишке все было нипочем. Мужчина сидел за столом со своим коллегой, судорожно выкуривая сигарету за сигаретой.

Тсунаеши сидел на другой стороне улицы, сверкая улыбкой.

— Впервые вижу тебя настолько обескураженным и заинтересованным. Новый заказ?

Реборн ничего не ответил, продолжая наблюдать за умиротворенным Савадой. И ни следа порезов, который киллер однозначно оставил на его коже в последний раз! Колонелло, замечая, что взгляд бывшего напарника направлен куда-то ему за спину, обернулся. С интересом осмотрел щуплого паренька и вернулся к Реборну.

— Ты знаешь этого парня?

— Знаю ли я его? — нервно хмыкнул брюнет, потушив еще одну сигарету, а следом взял новую. — Колонелло, на прошлой неделе я убил его четыре раза. Конечно я, чёрт возьми, знаю его.

Челюсть собеседника отвисла удивленно.

— В смысле?

— В коромысле! — раздраженно рыкнул Реборн и отшвырнул сигарету на пол, даже не закурив ее. Выглядел киллер раздраженным. — Он, блять, бессмертный. Прикинь.

— Так их же…

— Их же, их же, — передразнил блондина мужчина. — Хуих же. Я два дня назад самолично перерезал ему глотку. И вены. Дождался, пока кровь вытечет. А теперь что? Сидит, как ни в чем не бывало, отдыхает. Наслаждается солнышком.

— Что ты уже пробовал?

— Мое любимое бессильно. Порезы от кинжалов и мечей ему не страшны, яд его не отравляет, а кровопускание не лишает жизни. Сейчас думаю о его сожжении.

Колонелло снова обернулся, смотря на кажущегося милым парня.

— И кто же заказал это чудо?

— Конченный мудак! — сплюнул Реборн в сторону. — Он не предупредил, что моя цель — бессмертна.

Человек напротив понимающе закивал и поднялся, похлопав по плечу Реборна:

— Что ж, удачи.

— Пошел ты, — хмуро отозвался киллер. Его цель еще сидела на солнышке. Грелся, наверное. Колонелло поспешил удалиться. Сегодня Реборн выглядел и вел себя особенно неприветливо, но его бывший напарник мог поклясться, что никогда еще итальянец не был настолько заинтересованным в своем заказе.

***

— Что на этот раз? — с любопытством спросил Савада, когда Реборн снова бесшумно возник перед ним. Было пустынно и тихо.

— Сожжение, — не стал хитрить киллер.

— Хи! — испуганно воскликнул Тсуна. — Это чертовски больно и долго! Можно не надо?

В этот миг Реборну показалось, что идея может сработать — его цель впервые отреагировала нежеланием.

— Нельзя, — отрезал с пугающей улыбкой мужчина и накинул на цель веревку, крепко обвязывая. Савада не сопротивлялся, только смотрел своими безумными глазами как-то странно.

— Все равно не выйдет.

— А я попробую.

Для надежности Реборн вылил пару вонючих канистр с бензином на мальчишку и поджег.

***

Через пару дней Савада Тсунаеши сидел в парке, поедая мороженое. И ни следа ожога. Реборн присел рядом.

— Мне нужно тебя убить.

— Не выйдет.

Мужчина запрокинул голову назад, закрыв глаза.

— Я слышал, что у бессмертных только одна слабость. Это правда?

— Ага, — легкомысленно подтвердил мальчишка.

— Значит, мне всего лишь стоит найти того, в кого ты влюблен и прикончить его!

Голос Реборна струился торжеством, но Тсуна даже не вздрогнул. Доел мороженое, выкинув палочку от него в мусорку рядом, и положил голову на чужое высокое плечо, сладко зевнув.

— Удачи вам.

Киллер фыркнул. Далась ему эта удача, хватит одной смерти.

***

Савада не умирал, как Реборн ни старался, пришлось взять еще несколько, более мелких, заказов. На одном из них киллер получил шальную пулю в плечо, и теперь спешил домой подлатать себя. И тем неожиданнее стало его столкновение нос к носу с Тсуной. Тот подозрительно крепко держался за то же плечо, что и Реборн.

— Ты?

— Тебя ранили, — зло сверкнул глазами Тсуна. — Хоть одно ранение себе позволишь снова, я сам тебя в расход пущу!

И сам вошел в жилище киллера, словно имея на это право. Подлатать пришлось обоих. Рана у Савады была точь-в-точь, как у Реборна. И на это было только одно объяснение. Мужчина, желая его проверить, после всех процедур схватил нож и легко порезал себе палец. Тсуна тут же ойкнул и сунул палец в рот, слизывая кровь.

Хреновы были дела Реборна, откровенно говоря. Его теория подтвердилась. Чтобы убить Саваду Тсунаеши, требовалось убить самого наемного убийцу. Умирать мужчине особо не хотелось. Даже ради кругленькой суммы — Реборн сомневался, что смог бы утащить ее с собой в посмертие.

— Значит, влюбился в меня? — изогнул бровь киллер.

Тсуна фыркнул и умилительно покраснел, а взгляда так и не отвел.

— Что будешь делать?

— Отказываться от заказа, — нехотя признался Реборн. — Убить самого себя в мои планы не входило. Возьмусь за тебя позже, может быть.

Савада вскинул брови.

— И позволишь охотиться на нас кому-нибудь?

— Ну, тебе охота не страшна, а меня еще никому не удавалось выследить, — пожал плечами Реборн и прошел на кухню, ставя чайник.

— Сколько тебе лет, Савада?

Из комнаты послышался нервный смех.

— Вчера исполнился девятьсот тридцать один год.

Чашка, в которую Реборн хотел налить себе чай, упала на пол и разбилась.


End file.
